Great Way To Begin The New Year
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Mac Taylor is a man that doesn’t like to be in large groups celebrating the New Year… what happens when someone joins him somewhere quiet. What a great way to start off the New Year, with someone you never knew was more than just your best friend.


**Great Way To Begin The New Year**

**Summary: **Mac Taylor is a man that doesn't like to be in large groups celebrating the New Year… what happens when someone joins him somewhere quiet. What a great way to start off the New Year, with someone you never knew was more than just your best friend.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from CSI NY, but I wish I did anyways here's a one shot of SMacked for getting ready for the New Year.

* * *

The team thought it would be a good idea to have a New Year's Party at the lab. Everyone on the team was there. Adam had Haylen as his date ever since she moved to the FBI he's been thinking about her nonstop and decided that he liked her and she liked him, so he asked her out, when he heard Danny tell him about the party. Lindsay and Danny were there, and Lucy was at home with Danny's mother. Hawkes had a date as well a new technology girl that recently moved into the department, he liked her for a while and she asked him out in the same morning. Don was happier than he thought, especially since Stella got done comforting him about Jess wanting him to be happy and that he should just enjoy his time. Mac was being his normal, closed off self and trying to enjoy his time, but not really wanting to be there, he got all dressed up, and he even wore a tie.

_Everyone looks so happy, and I'm here alone, I feel for a whole nother year_, Mac sighs, as he was sitting down drinking a bottle of beer in his hand. _Stella looks great as usual, I wonder why she hasn't got a date here, and why is she having a good time and me being so miserable._

Don and Stella were in a conversation,

"What's the matter with Mac?" Stella asked with a voice that sounded concerned.

"I don't know, he's been like that all night."

"Maybe you should go talk to him Stella, it'll probably make him happier. Seriously it looks like he's either gonna kill someone or himself, and knowing Mac for quite some time, that's not good. I know even you know that."

"But Don, maybe he just wants to be alone."

"Then take him somewhere quiet, he'll only talk to you. You and I both know that."

"You know how right you are. I'll talk to you later and tell you how it goes, okay?"

"Okay," Don nods and before she left she kissed his cheek.

"Jess would be so proud of you right now."

"I know she is, now just go get your man," he teases and then Stella shook her head and then went over to Mac.

"Hey," Stella shows her famous Stella Bonasera smile.

"Hey, looks like your having a good time. Where's your date?" Mac frowns.

"I don't have one," Stella sighs.

_Dressed like that_ is what he wanted to say, but couldn't come to it.

"Can we go somewhere quiet Mac?"

"Why?" he asked not looking up into her emerald eyes.

"Because we should really talk and it's not that quiet in here," Stella nods and Mac sighs.

"Okay."

"Good," Stella grabbed him by the arm and led him to his office. She closed the door and locked it.

"Stella, what is this all about?"

"Just sit down," she lightly orders and he follows with a surprised look on his face. She sat down next to him.

"I hate this damn thing," he frowns yanking at his tie.

"You didn't have to wear a tie, you know," she smiles, helping him undo his tie. "You can put the damn thing on, but can't take it off."

"Just annoyed is all."

"And why is that?"

"Because everyone looks so happy with their dates and I'm miserable and alone," he frowns and Stella looks at him with a sadden expression. "What?"

"Just you is all, being upset just because other people are happy."

"Stella, why are you all alone tonight?"

"Because I came here for my friends, which is what you should be doing."

"Come on Stella, don't you fear that you're going to be alone all next year."

"I won't that's why we're friends for."

"You know what I mean, I want a relationship with someone who can make me happy any day," Mac frowns.

"Instead of you being your stubborn self."

"You're just as equally stubborn."

"It's not my fault I learned it from you," she smiles and then frown when he doesn't even offer a small laugh.

Mac frowns and got up and walked over to the window. Stella shakes her head and went to stand beside him.

"See even the streets of New York are having fun," she smiles placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Stella, can I just be alone for a while?"

"Mac…"

"No Mac Stella, please?" he looks into her eyes his blue eyes begging her for some privacy.

"Well, have fun with you being lonely next year," she grunts and walked out of his office.

Mac frowns and sat down in his chair.

************

"Hey Stella, why do you look upset?" Don asked her as she came back.

"Yeah, talk to him, that went great," Stella slumps down on the nearest chair. "He's more stubborn than I thought."

"Sorry."

"Seriously, how can I drop the hint that I want more than anything to go out with him if he's so hard headed."

"Want me to go knock some sense into him?"

"That will only make things worse, I want him to get the hint, or else I'm just wasting my time with him."

"And you can't do that because you love him."

"Of course I love him, but he's so difficult sometimes," Stella sighs and puts her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Come on Stella, you shouldn't be this way it's New Year's Eve if your going to be upset your gonna be like that all next year."

"What?" Stella asked.

"That's what Jess told me, whatever you do at midnight on New Year's, you'll be doing for most of the new year."

"Jess, was a smart person. So if me and Mac get together we'll be together during the year?" she smiles.

"You seem happy about that Stella."

"Very…" she smiles getting up. "I'm going to go for it. We've been just friends for too long, it's about time Mac knows how I feel."

"Go get him Stella," Don smiles and Stella got up and went back into Mac's office. When she gets there she slams the door shut.

Mac looks up in shock, "What the hell was that for?"

"To get your stubborn ass' attention," she half yells.

"Calm down Bonasera, what do you want?"

_I want you dumb ass, _Stella thought with a smile on her face.

"I think there's something you need to tell me."

Mac sighs with defeat, "You seemed a little upset when you left my office."

"Because your hard head is getting in the way of your heart," Stella frowns, and Mac gets up from his desk.

"I'm sorry Stella, I was just… in depression," he frowns and sat down on the couch and Stella sits next to him.

"Why do you have to feel alone, I'm here for you every day… and will continue to be for next year and the years to come."

"That means a lot to me Stella Bonasera, that's why we're friends," he grins grabbing her hand and giving her hand a small squeeze, causing Stella to look into his sapphire eyes.

"Mac…" she starts.

Mac lifts his hand that wasn't holding onto hers and pushed a curl behind her ear.

He leans in closer and then pressed his lips against her, he pulls back.

"Um, Mac…"

"Um, sorry," he blushes and took his hand off of hers.

"Mac, I've been waiting for that from you for the longest time."

"Oh, you have? For how long?"

"For almost 11 years now, and it was a moment I'll never forget."

"Wanna go back to the party?"

"Um… maybe in a little while."

"Stella?"

"Yes Mac?"

"Our relationship has changed, hasn't it?" he asks of uncertainty.

"I believe so," Stella grins. "It's what I've been waiting for first time I laid eyes on you."

"Oh…" he gulps. "Sorry it took long enough."

"All the more it takes to get me to love you."

"Stella, you love me?"

"Yes, and I always have, just needed you to catch up with my heart."

"I think my heart and mind are both equal to yours now," he smiles slightly.

"You don't have to worry about being alone next year."

"Do you really want this? Want me?"

Stella smiles, "I haven't been more sure of anything in my life. I want you in it, together with me."

"I think I want this too," Mac nods and she places a hand on his cheek.

"You think, or you know."

He looks at her for a second and then smiles, "I know I want this."

"Then this is what your gonna get," she placed one hand behind his head and one around his waist. She gently lowers him onto the couch, and brang his lips to hers. "Kiss me Mac," she whispers in his ear.

He complies by wrapping his arms around his waist and placing his lips on her, he starts with a nervous kiss, that turned into one of passion. His tongue slipped passed her waiting lips, and she starts to offer him with small moans of delight. She pulls back for some air and pulled Mac back up to a sitting position.

"That was perfect," Stella smiles pulling him close and undoing his tie, leaving it undone around his neck, and she undid a few of the buttons.

"Stella," he says looking at his watch. "We've got ten minutes until the New Year."

"Well, we should go join to others then."

"Let me fix your hair," he grins with hands in her curls. "You look a little flushed there."

"Oh, well you missed it, the man of my dreams is a great kisser."

"So are you," Mac smiles and kisses her cheek. "Well, let's go back outside," he says fixing to start buttoning up his shirt, causing Stella to look at him.

"What?"

"Come on Mac, I like it better with your shirt unbuttoned," she pouts.

"Well, I don't want our team getting any ideas."

"I just wanted to have easier access when we go over to your place after the party."

"My place?"

"Yeah, I thought you wanted this," she frowns was fixing to stand up, but Mac grabbed her hand.

"Stella, I do, it's just that… I wanna make love to you, I just think it may be a little too fast."

"It is New Year's Mac, come on live a little," she says shifting his tie. "For me," she puts on a pouty face.

"Stella, don't… I, come on let's go out with the team," he grabbed her other hand and pulled her off the couch. "And then I'll take you to my place, that sound good?"

She smiles and then they walk outside to the party in the break room

"Hey guys," Don smiles as he saw them holding hands.

The tv was on and everybody was around it watching the ball drop. It was a minute until 2010 had officially begun.

"You guys, gonna count down with us?" Adam said rushing over to them.

All three smile at Adam as he goes back to the tv, and Don follows him.

Mac wraps his arm around Stella.

"Now this is the way it ought to be, us with our family," Mac smiles.

Stella looks at him and whispers, "Yeah our family."

They watch their team countdown from 10.

"Happy New Year!" they all shout, and quick kisses were shared.

Mac looked into her eyes and brang his lips to Stella's.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started sucking on his lips. They didn't know everyone was watching until they heard the guys whistling.

They quickly pull back, still holding onto each other, both fully flushed.

"Nice way to get it on," Adam smiled and Haylen gently slapped his arm.

"It's about damn time," Lindsay and Danny said at the same time.

"Um… well we're going to go home now," Mac nods. "You guys have a good day off tomorrow."

He started walking away when Don calls out to them.

"You two guys go have some fun," as they both turn around he winks at Stella. She couldn't help, but have a big smile on her face.

"We'll try," she laughs and Mac wraps his arm around Stella and they left the room.

In 30 minutes later they make it outside of Mac's apartment building.

"So far the year is great," Stella smiles.

"Well, except for the streets still crowded."

"I'm surprised we made it home when we did."

"Home?" Mac asked just to make sure he heard her right.

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she smiles. "Can you open the door now?"

"Sure," Mac nods and unlocked the door. Stella grabs him by the tie and pulled him inside.

She brings him close and started kissing him. He wraps his arms around her and her lips moved to his ear, she starts gently nibbling it.

"Oh Stella…" he says his grip around her tightening and her hands going up in his hair.

While kissing, Mac leads her to the bedroom.

"Make… love… to…me," Stella says in between kisses.

Mac picks her up and places her on the bed. He laid on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Happy New Year, Mac."

"Happy New Year, Stella," he smiles and they continue their night. This New Year was going to be the best ever.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my last update/story of the year, and now my New Year good-bye of some sorts._

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S to you all, it's been great writing for you and this is how I thank you, for your support and all the reviews, and alerts, and adding me to your favorites means a lot to me, hope you continue reading from me in the new year with my old stories and new ones I'm going to write in the new year. If you didn't vote in my poll please do so, because on the second day of the year, the poll will be closed and I'll write mostly ideas with the first five categories that got voted on. Have a Happy New Year and be sure to keep a lookout for my unfinished stories to be done and all the new ones to come… you all have been great and hear from you in 2010 XD**_


End file.
